The Code
by lucylucylucy
Summary: Basically a fanfic about The Wanted's tour, The Code. Enjoy!:
1. Chapter 1

**The Code- Chapter 1.**

***Martin's POV***

So it's 15th February 2012 and the code is about to begin. The boys have been working so hard for this tour, and I'm so so proud of them. Last year's tour was amazing, but this year's arena tour is just going to be even better! I bet they can't wait to just get on the stage and do what they do best. Not long now.

***Backstage in Nottingham, Nathan's POV* **

It was 7:20 pm and me and the boys were backstage at the capital FM Arena at Nottingham. We couldn't actually believe we were on our first date of our arena tour, it was just crazy. I was buzzin!

"Ready boys?" Max said, rubbing his hands together, getting ready to go on stage.

"Yep, let's do this." Tom said.

"Good luck rock star." Kelsey said, walking down the corridor to Tom and hugging him tightly.

"Group hug!" Jay said, grabbing the other boys and huddling them all together.

"Show time boys, you'll do fab!" Jayne said, patting us all on the back as we walked off to the stage.

As soon as invincible started, the crowd went wild. All I could hear was screams! The arena was amazing. This was our first arena tour so it was great to perform for this many people! Every single song that we sung the fans sang along. It was a great feeling to know that this many people knew and loved our music. One of the best feelings in the world is getting up on a stage and performing for the people who love you.

***After the show***

We got off the stage at around twenty to 11; it was a great opening show! We were all buzzin' from the crowd. We just couldn't wait for the other dates. We knew that 'The Code' was gonna be a tour to remember.

"That was amazing. What a way to start the tour!" Siva said, starting to drink a bottle of water.

"My mentions are going crazy!" Tom said, checking his twitter on his phone.

"Great gig boys! What are we doing tonight? Few drinks at the hotel? "Max asked us all.

"Yeah can do, ring Kelsey or Nareesha and see where they are." Jay said, wiping his forehead with a towel before tucking into a sandwich.

"Okay, I'll ring Kels now." Tom said, dialling Kelsey's number into his phone. "She said she'd meet us at the hotel in the bar at about half 11, so we've still got chance see the fans outside."

We all finished in our dressing room, and headed outside to see the fans. They were so grateful for us coming out. They were so sweet. There was this one girl that had lost her mum outside, and was crying, so I told her to come right up to the bars so I could give her a hug to make her feel better. She appreciated it. I could see the tears drying up on her face because she was with me, so cute.

After about twenty minutes with the fans outside, we decided to head for our tour bus. Some fans followed us down the road, but they couldn't catch up.

***At the hotel* **

"Right lads, go take your bags up to your rooms, then you can do whatever. Just sort your rooms out first." Martin said, handing us our suitcases.

We all checked in, and headed up to our rooms. I got changed into my trackies, t-shirt and beanie, and headed for the shower. When we were all ready we walked down to the bar area, where we had a separate room reserved for us. It had a pool table and everything, so me and the lads had a few games, and ordered some drinks.

"Hey babe!" Seev said, strolling up to Nareesha and giving her a kiss as her and Kelsey walked into the bar. They were a cute couple, gotta admit.

"How was the gig Tom?" Kelsey asked.

"Was wicked! Crowd were mental!" Said Tom.

"Is Michelle coming down Max? Haven't seen her in a while!" Jay said, tucking into his big bag of skittles, funny child.

"Should be, she was working tonight though so depends when she can get down here." Max replied.

In the bar there was me, the lads, Kelsey, Nareesha, Martin, and Big Kev .We stayed there till about 2am. I was shattered, but it was great to just chill, and think about the great gig earlier.


	2. Chapter 2

***Tom's POV***

After our opening show and a long night of talking, laughing and drinking, it was great to have a day off to do whatever we wanted. I woke up to see that Kelsey was still asleep to me, lazy bugger. It was 10:30am, how could she still be asleep? Probably just fancies a lie in, bless. I was going to stay here with her until she woke up, but I was starving, so I jumped in the shower, then texted Max to see what the breakfast arrangements were.

To Max: Mate what we doing for breakfast? Fuckin starving!:P

From Max: Meet us down here in the restaurant, big buffet here!:)

To Max: Alright, see u in a bit.

Quietly, I left our room. I didn't want to wake Kels up. She was lying in our bed, sprawled our over the double bed. She was still wearing last night's clothes. I think she managed to take her shoes and jewellery off, but that was it. She was tired like us.

I headed down to the restaurant where everyone was sitting. Everyone was there except for Nath; he was always the late one. The hotel had reserved a big table for us all to eat; it was a really smart hotel.

"I don't know about you lot, but I'm starving so imp gonna go get some food." I said, leaving our table and heading towards the buffet. It was like an all you can eat breakfast buffet! There were hot breakfasts, cereals, toast, juice, hot drinks, bread and fruit. I could have eaten it all!

About ten minutes later, Nath joined us. When Nath came, everyone else started to go to the buffet. Everyone was getting plates full of food, it was like we were having our own royal banquet, but without the waiters!

***Jay's POV* *Later in the day, still at the hotel***

"What time have we got to leave for Manchester tomorrow Kev?" I asked.

"About midday I think. If we leave at about 12, we should be there for 2. Then we've got plenty of time to set up and get sorted." Kev replied, whilst he was sitting on the sofa in the lounge area reading the newspaper.

"Okay. Think I'm gonna go round and see my mum and everyone bit later, see how they're doing." I said.

"Yeah that's find Jay." Kev responded.

After my short but sweet conversation with Kev, I walked off from Kev and rang my mum. I know she'd be chuffed to bits if I went round to see her. It'd been a while since I'd gotten to spend a few hours with my family.

Me: "Hey mum, will you be in in about 20 mins?"

Mum: "Oh hi Jay! Yep I will, why?"

Me: "I've got a few hours to spare so I thought I'd pop round."

Mum:" Oh that's great. See you later!"

I ended the call and headed towards the games room, where Max, Seev, Nath and Tom were. Max and Nath were having a game on the football table, and Seev and Tom were playing pool. I wandered over to them and told them my plans about seeing my mum. They were all fine with me going, as they hadn't planned anything for this afternoon, and they knew how much I missed my family when I was busy with work.

At around 2pm I got to my mum and dad's house. I rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer. My dad opened the door, with such a big smile on his face! I gave him a massive hug, and went in. Nothing had changed since the last time I came. It still smelled the same too. I loved the smell of my house. Not that it's my house anymore but it used to be!

We had a real good catch up. It was great to see my brothers and sister too. I miss being able to see them every day. When I was younger me and Tom, my twin brother, used to be like best friends. We still are. Even though we don't get to talk that much, we are still really close, which I'm glad about.

I stayed at my mum and dad's house for tea, and then headed back to the hotel at about 9pm. everyone was in the lounge area, chatting and having a drink. I sat down on the spare seat and checked my twitter. I had a DM from Eleanor, my sister. It read: 'Was great to see you today big bro!:P Have a catch up another day yeah? Lots of '


End file.
